Augmented
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: After the concours ends, Hino Kahoko is still persuing music, knowing that there is more she can learn from her love for the violin. But the more she learns, the more she risks, as she finds out even more about her friends and rivals from the concours.


Augmented

**Augmented**

By Michiyo Ichimaru

**Prologue**

Amusing, Fleeting Melodies

It was so unusual, that sound traveling through the air. Playing in the distance, a dynamic song dancingly descended that morning. It was like magic, glistening gloriously in the air. Too much so, that it almost seemed impossibly unreal. Could a song so warm, so inviting and feeling like home… be real? The moment she woke up, it was gone; taking its beautiful, brazen presence from the room, and Hino Kahoko decided it must have been a dream.

_Humm… what a beautiful song! I think… I had a dream that I created that song._

"Kaho-chan!" Moi and Nao were waiting for her by the statue, as per their normal routine. In the short moment of silence after they started walking, Nao sighed. "Things have been so quiet since the concours are over." Kahoko had to agree. That time had been very hectic, but a lot of fun.

Someone chuckled behind her. A soft, warm, but thoroughly piercing chuckle: a one of a kind sound that seemed to go straight through her and into to her heart. Kahoko spun rather quickly to face him, almost falling into his waiting arms, ready to catch her. "Yunoki-senpai! You shouldn't startle me like that!" Kahoko sighed, brushing off the feeling of embarrassment.

"Hai, hai!" he laughed, at least being polite enough to cover his mouth to hide the evident smile. "Sorry, it's just too easy." Moi and Nao grinned and patted her on the shoulder and the back respectively, excusing themselves to class.

_At least his smile has become more genuine. I think every time he smiles, he feels it a little more… the difference between his life then, and now. I hope that now he can find his own happiness._

"You're doing that thing again." He said, poking her on the forehead. "The thing where you space out and don't hear a word we say. You know… that thing." Kahoko blushed. He still didn't change in that aspect. Yunoki loved picking on her. How did he put it… she was amusing? She wouldn't go that far, but she didn't mind. When she first saw his true face, she thought there was no hope.

_But even if it's just this… it's okay this way._ She smiled. "So then, if I missed something so important, why haven't you just gotten to the point already?"

"Music theory, my sweet Kahoko." He said simply, handing her a flyer. "There's going to be a lecture by a guest speaker after school today. I was asked to help find some of the more promising music students and spread the word so that he might have a proper audience for his lecture. You'll come, right?" Kahoko gasped, backing away from Yunoki's hand that was quickly closing in, caressing her jaw fleetingly, only to fail and almost fall again.

"Music… theory?" she asked, trying not to seem too startled by his love of invading her personal space, just to watch her funny expressions.

Yunoki shook his head and shrugged off her ignorance. "Yes, Hino-san. Music theory." She wondered why the sudden formality, when she saw students passing by, answering her own question. "You've seen many of the wonderful things created by music theory. You've played them. Music theory is the study of writing music… composition."

Just then, she remembered her dream: the song she dreamed of creating. Or… at least that's what she thought it had been about. "I… uh, that is… it sounds like it should be fun. Sure, I'll be there! Are you going, too, Yunoki-senpai?"

"If you want me to, Kahoko." He said sweetly, whispering it into her ear; making her blush even brighter. She wanted to just say 'never mind', but it was too late for that. Yunoki was having much too much fun. "Actually…" he said, straightening up, "I agreed to help teach it. Music theory is just another of the many things I've dabbled in."

_He makes it sound so easy… I think that's one of the amazing things about Yunoki-sempai. No matter what it is, he makes it seem so effortless. When most people would break down when the going gets tough, Yunoki-sempai is the kind of person who stays strong no matter what comes his way. That's the most amazing thing of all._

Patting her on the forehead, he easily strode past her, taking full advantage of his long legs. "Then I'll see you there. I'm sure the others will be delighted to hear that you too will be participating." Since the concours ended, Kahoko couldn't deny that she too missed her other friends. Without the concours, she sometimes felt like she didn't have a reason to be with them. Pushing the thought aside, she snapped out of her reverie and ran to make it to her class before the first bell rang.

During class she didn't have much time to think about it. Her grades had slipped during the concours, but she wasn't going to let that be the end of it. The readings were going to be tough to catch up on, but hopefully she would have a good amount of time to catch up before life threw it's next hurdle at her. Realizing that she made it sound like she wanted that to happen, she tried to ignore it and keep working.

When the final bell rang, her friends got up before her. "Kaho-chan? Do you want to come with us to that cake shop? They're having a special, since Christmas is now only a month away!" Moi said, enthusiastically.

"Ahhh, that sounds great, but… I already promised Yunoki-sempai that I'd go to this lecture. Maybe… can we go tomorrow? We have to go shopping together sometime soon, too. For the holidays, you know?"

Her friends smiled and nodded. "You're right Kahoko. We'll make a day of it. Right after school tomorrow, okay?" Kahoko nodded, happy again. She hated missing chances to hang out with any of her friends, but she wouldn't miss this lecture for anything. _Especially not after that dream this morning… I wonder what that was all about… I've never had dreams like that before._

Packing up, she decided to hurry to the classroom where the lecture was being held. "I wonder how many of the others are going? Yunoki-sempai said the others would be happy to hear she was participating. "I wonder why he said that…" she paused in front of the designated door, sighting, "Then again, I often wonder why Yunoki-sempai says many of the things he says."

"Kaho-chan!" Kahoko smiled. That happy, bright voice could only belong to one person…

_Just like Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai has become more honest with his feelings since he hit that rut during the third selection. Now he doesn't question himself anymore, and he practically sparkles when he plays. Actually, that's what Yunoki-sempai told him after the fourth selection, much to his embarrassment. But… it's true. Hihara-sempai really does sparkle when he's having fun with a performance…_

"Hihara-sempai! Did you come to listen to the lecture, too?" Kahoko asked, smiling. She waited for him to catch up to her for her answer. Kazuki nodded emphatically, grinning.

"Yeah! I'm psyched! I had no idea that Yunoki knew such a thing. Even though I've studied music, my sole concentration was on the trumpet. But Yunoki is as serious about the flute AND he can compose!" he laughed. "I should have known. Yunoki can do anything."

"Not anything." Yunoki chuckled, ducking out of the room. "You two are early… Care to do me a favor while you're here? Hinatarou-sensei isn't quite ready to start yet." Hihara quickly agreed. As long as it was both of them Kahoko figured Yunoki couldn't be planning anything sneaky, so she nodded happily too. "Oh good. The science department will be delighted."

_Sometimes I wonder if Hihara knows the real Yunoki._

A row of glasses sat on the counter in the room across the hallway from the lecture room. In each glass was a moderate amount of orange liquid. "The science department students have been working on a patented project from a soda company. They've been working really hard to create a complete 'zero' diet soda, that would not use sodium, either, therefore, being the ideal health drink, while maintaining a pleasant taste. All of them have been working so hard, that they wanted some volunteers to try this finished product and tell them what they think."

"Ah! That's great!" Kahoko smiled. "I'd love to!" She picked up one of the glasses and sipped it.

Meanwhile, Hihara was busy complimenting the female who brought out the samples, seeing that she was one of the science department students. Kahoko made a disgusted face that make Yunoki smile. "That bad?" he said softly, not wanting to alert Hihara. Kanoko nodded, trying not to catch the attention of the science student.

To tease her a little, Yunoki swept the glass she had been drinking from out of her hands and put it to his mouth, lining up the place he put his mouth with the same place her lips had been seconds ago. Blushing, Kahoko couldn't stop her eyes from widening and her face from reddening even further. _H-he's doing that on purpose!_ She cringed, watching him toy with her, licking the glass with his tongue before setting it down again.

She wanted to say something; get the upper hand back…. She didn't have to.

"Is it any good, Kaho-chan?" Hihara chirped, stealing her glass and also taking a drink from it. Only… the thought that he was now drinking in the spit that was meant for her when she was forced to finish the glass of soda out of the fear of hurting someone's feelings, left her not quite as much relieved, as it made her burst out laughing.

Yunoki also stared in shock, being completely unaware and unprepared for Hihara to do such a thing.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Hihara asked, a little self-conscious after hearing Kahoko's laugher. She shook her head, unable to speak yet while laughing too hard.

Even Yunoki had to admit that it was amusing. He was lucky to be able to surround himself with so many amusing people. When one failed to amuse him, it always seemed like one of the others did. Like now. "It's nothing, Hihara. Did you like it?" Kahoko couldn't help the small chuckle that came out when he asked such a thing.

"Well, it's a little strange… it's definitely orange soda, but… it has a weird minty aftertaste."

And there was nothing more to be said for that experience. Yunoki refused to admit that it was because of him, and the science department was left to figure it out on their own. "That was fun." Hihara smiled. "But we had better hurry back before they start without us! I'm looking forward to seeing your music theory skills in action, Yunoki!" he grinned, giving his best friend a thumbs up.

"Hai, hai… I hope you both will enjoy it."

A/N: I just finished watching the anime, and I couldn't resist writing something for it. More chapters to come… no idea how long it will be. Pairings… most of them are to be decided. Any comments, criticisms or ideas are always welcome. Please review and I hope you will continue to read! Until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


End file.
